Ninja Armor
Base Stats Defense Melee: 5 Ranged: 5 Magic: 5 Parry: 0 Dodge: 0 Block: 0 Offense Critical: 10 Bonus: 1 Damage: 5-12 Element: Darkness Appearance not included)]] Abilities Mage Skill Bar Rogue Skill Bar Warrior Skill Bar ---- Fade Level: 1st Wind Scroll Description: +80 Dodge for 2 turns. Effect: Acts as a normal shield attack. Mana Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 ---- Doku Level: 2nd Wind Scroll Description: Poison enemy for 10 turns. Effect: Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 14 ---- Retsu Level: 3rd Wind Scroll Description: Stuns for three rounds! Effect: Gives enemy stun status for three rounds. Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 19 ---- Metsubishi Level: 4th Wind Scroll Description: -30 Bonus to enemy for 5 turns Effect: Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 14 ---- Multi Level: 5th Wind Scroll Description: Hits all enemies. Effect: Damages all enemies once for 100% metal damage. Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: Recharge Time: 4 ---- Last Resort Level: 6th Wind Scroll Description: Increased defense but lose HP Effect: Reduces your health to 1HP, but gives you one more turn to use a heal potion or killer skill if you are waiting for the cooldown! Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 14 ---- Inbo Level: 7th Wind Scroll Description: Crit enemy Effect: Guaranteed critical hit Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: Recharge Time: 20 ---- Slash Level: 8th Wind Scroll Description: Multiple spin hit attack. Effect: Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 4 ---- Qi Level: 9th Wind Scroll Description: -20 boost to all enemies for 5 rounds. Effect: Minus 20% Boost of enemy's offense, lasting 5 rounds. Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Mage Only Recharge Time: 6 ---- Dokusei Level: 9th Wind Scroll Description: Increases DOT Dmg on poisoned enemy Effect: If enemy poisoned, increases poison dmg per turn (Note: This skill lasts for as long as the poison lasts, and because it has a 2 turn cool down, it can be used many times. For example: You cast Doku, the poison hits low, you cast Dokusei, the poison much higher, you wait two turns, and cast Dokusei again, the poison will hit even higher, etc.) Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Rogue Only, must have daggers equipped (For actual purpose, cast Doku first) Recharge Time: 2 ---- Zukuri Level: 9th Wind Scroll Description: -30% enemy dmg for 3 turns. Effect: Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Warrior Only Recharge Time: 0 ---- Sha Level: 10th Wind Scroll Description: 20% heal over 4 turns. Effect: Heals 5% of maximum HP each turn, for four turns. Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 9 ---- Rin Level: 11th Wind Scroll Description: +10 intelligence for 5 rounds. Effect: +10 intelligence for 5 rounds. Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Mage Only Recharge Time: 0 ---- Rin Level: 11th Wind Scroll Description: +10 strength for 5 rounds Effect: +10 strength for 5 rounds Mana Cost: None Prerequisites: Rogue Only Recharge Time: 0 ---- Rin Level: 11th Wind Scroll Description: +10 strength for 5 rounds. Effect: +10 strength for 5 rounds. Mana Cost: None Prerequisites: Warrior Only Recharge Time: 0 ---- Mimic Level: 12th Wind Scroll Description: Mimics enemy's last attack. Effect:Makes attack same as enemies last attack. If dmg. is higher that the enemies attack, it does no effect. Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 14 ---- Kai Level: 13th Wind Scroll Description: +10 resist to undefined. Effect: Your enemy becomes -10 resistant to your element Mana Cost: 40 Prerequisites: Mage Only Recharge Time: ---- Byousou Level: 13th Wind Scroll Description: Extra Dmg on Fade Effect: When Fade is activated, does extra Dmg to selected enemy! Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Rogue Only Recharge Time: 14 ---- Futae Level: 13th Wind Scroll Description: Quick 1-2 with sword and Wakizashi! Effect: Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Warrior Only, Only available after successful Hit. Recharge Time: 4 Note: Really is just a double attack, does not switch element to metal and does the about 30-40 damage. ---- DeathWish Level: 14th Wind Scroll Description: Mega attack Effect: Attacks three times at reduced damage. Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 9 ---- Notes *Skills can be trained by bringing Wind Scrolls to Thyton in the Shadow of the Wind Village *Any skills on the right side need DA to execute. * A Dragon Gray Ninja Mask can be purchased from Ayane's Masks in the Shadow of the Wind Village. *Ninjas wield the Ninja Blade by default. ---- Skills in Use Image:FadeP.png|Fade Image:Retsu2.png|Retsu Image:Multi3.png|Multi Image:Last Resort.png|Last Resort Image:Inbo.png|Inbo Image:Skill-Slash.png|Slash Image:Qi2.png|Qi Image:Sha-Ninja Skill.png|Sha Image:Rin-Mage.png|Rin-Mage Image:Skill-DeathWish.png|DeathWish Additional Images ]] ]] Category:Tier 2 Classes. Category:Class Armors